herofandomcom-20200223-history
Professor X
Charles Xavier, or just Xavier for short, is the founder of the X-Men and a dedicated champion of mutant/human co-existence - forming the X-Men as a means to protect the world against evil and criminal mutants as well as anti-mutant humans that sought to destroy or enslave each other. Professor Xavier's ultimate goal is a world were all people are equal regardless of their origin and although paralyzed from the waist down he is a hero - without him the X-Men would never of existed and without his guidance many of the heroes we grew to love would of turned to darkness in their hours of need. Origin Professor Charles Xavier discovered his mutant powers when he was attending collage at Oxford university, though he had early flare-ups through-out his child-hood he would come into, understand and control his powers shortly after he met his college sweet-heart Moira Kinross. Charles would be drafted to fight in the Korean War and during his absence Moira found a new boyfriend and married him. Xavier went on a journey to find himself following his service and took a trip around the world. During a tour of Africa Xavier met a sinister psychic named, Amahl Farouk, AKA the Shadow King, on par with his own abilities but using them to mentally enslave local mutants to do his bidding. Xavier fought Shadow King on the astral-plane for the freedom of his captive, Ororo Munroe. Xavier won the duel and Shadow King was sealed away on the Astral Plane, his influences cut-off from the normal world, Ororo and others like her under the Shadow King's rule were freed. After seeing the level to which mutant poweres could be abused, Xavier made up his mind to start putting together a safe haven for mutants, to both be safe from the fear of normal humans and learn how to safely master their abilities and constructively apply them, thus did Xavier establish the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, publicly a school but secretly one for mutants, Ororo was among Xavier's first students and took on the code name "Storm" for her ability to manipulate the weather. In the early years of his work Xavier met another mutant called Erik "Magnus" Lehnsherr, and the two worked as doctors at a clinic established for treating Holocaust Survivors. Magnus and Xavier became very close friends and soon discovered they were both mutants, Magnus being one who could give off and control magnetic waves. In addition to genuinely wanting to make a difference for victims of the Holocaust and mutants, both of whom Magnus was convinced would share similar treatment, both men also wished to better their abilities and in-between their duties trained with each-other to better themselves. Magnus would help Xavier craft a device called Cerebro for his Institute. Cerebro was a telepathy amplifier that would allow psychics, like Charles, to detect and identify mutants from anywhere on the planet. Magnus also helped with Charles's recruitment of mutants for the Institute. Over the course of their time working together at the clinic one of Charles' patients, Gabrielle Haller was captured by agents of Hydra, working for former Nazi scientist Baron von Strucker. Baron von Strucker had unfinished business with Haller as one of his test- subjects for Hydra research and had her recaptured to continue his research, though Strucker also had been curious as to Xavier's threat capacity since Shadow King had been one of Baron von Strucker's main contacts in Africa. Xavier and Magnus sprang to action immediately to track down the Hydra agents and retrieve Haller. Both men were not only outraged at the mere notion of having an innocent woman abducted right out of her hospital bed but for Xavier she had also become his girlfriend and for Lehnsherr the notion of Nazis abducting anyone to be used as a guinea-pig struck a cord with him as he was not only a mutant but, Jewish and a Holocaust Survivor himself. Xavier and Lehnsherr tracked down the Hydra agents, disband their operation and freed Haller, Magnus however intend to wipe-out every single person at the camp starting with Baron von Strucker. Charles stayed Magnus's hand and Strucker got away. Magnus swore he would never again show any such mercy and Charles insisted they had to, at that moment they both realized they could no longer be friends, as the act of mercy against the worst humanity had to offer was the point at which both men drew their respective moral lines. Magnus would go off on his own after the encounter with Hydra, taking on the new identity "Magneto". Charles took Gabrielle back to safety and the two would have a brief love affair, one that would result in Gabrielle getting pregnant with Charles's son, though she never told him. Charles refocused his full attention towards his Institute, putting all his time and energy into training mutants and helping to prevent them from getting to the same point as his former friend. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation, but made his telepathy more powerful than it has been previously, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. *'Illusions': Charles can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak': Charles can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Link': Charles can develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Telepathic Camouflage': Charles can mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Mind Blast': Charles can place place large amounts of information in another person's mind. *'Mind Control': Charles can control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *'Mind Possession': Charles can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *'Mind Alteration': Charles can alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Memory Amnesia': Charles can cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *'Mental Shield': Charles can erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and others minds. *'Psionic Blasts': Charles can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Astral Projection': Charles can travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *'Mental Projection': Charles can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mind Transferal': Charles can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *'Information Absorption': Charles can quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: Charles possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter on a low level with the energy of his thoughts. Genius Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. *'Master Tactician & Strategist': Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Military Training: Charles served in the United States Military, secretly employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Body Knowledge: As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Xavier's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his age, he has maintained an impressive olympic chassis long since before he founded the X-Men and X-Corp, and has kept himself in perfect condition ever since. Former Powers Phoenix Force: Charles Xavier briefly possessed a fraction of the Phoenix Force during his time with the Starjammers. Trivia * Although he is a hero in the main X-Men series, he is a villain in the Marvel Noir X-Men series. Gallery Professor X.png|Professor X as seen in the 1993 animated X-Men Cartoons Professor X, X-men Evolution.png|Professor X as seen in X-Men Evolution Xavier_Wolverine-Xmen.jpg|Xavier in Wolverine and the X-Men Xavier.png|Professor X as played by Patrick Stewart in the X-Men live action films. Xavier_First_Class.png|Charles Xavier in X-Men First Class Professor-Xavier_Days_of_Future.jpg|Xavier in X-Men Days of Future Past Young Xavier.jpeg|Young Xavier in Days of Future Past. Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Teachers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rich Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Narrators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:The Messiah Category:Telekinetics Category:Big Good Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Avengers Members Category:Illusionists Category:Heroes with handicaps Category:X-Men Members Category:Martyr Category:Telepaths Category:Father of a villain Category:Gunmen Category:Gadgeteers Category:Soldiers Category:In love heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Professors Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Philanthropists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Sage Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Lawful Good Category:Disney Heroes